


Gluttonous

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans, Anxiety, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Kidnapping, Pain, Panic, Unrequited Love, crazy sans, friends - Freeform, happy b-day!, not true to character, sans snapped, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: This isn’t how its supposed to be.This isn’t what should have happened!Everything was perfect until he snapped. Is there a way out? Can you escape without being found?!Big thanks to my beta reader and editor StripesnBooks! couldn't help posted this without your words and encouragement!





	Gluttonous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



> Hey, i bet you thought i wouldn't get this out in time! well, i did :D 
> 
> So here is your birthday gift from me to you! I tried my hardest to not use the soulmate tag that i love! i wanted this to be one of my best works so it took forever to finish! even then i wasn't sure about it but lucky I have my pal StripesnBooks to help! 
> 
> so, without further a do, i hope you enjoy it! :D

You were panicking as the footsteps closed in. Please don’t find me! He paused, the following silence deafening. Straining yourself as you try your hardest to ignore your racing heartbeat. Move on! Please move on!

 

It felt like an eternity before the sound of snow crunching was heard again. Still, you didn’t move a muscle, knowing all too well how good his hearing was. After the sound got further away you finally released the breath you were holding, gasping in air greedily.

 

Frigid air nipped your delicate skin as you leaned into the tree bark. Your injured leg throbbed in pain, the adrenaline fading away only to be replaced by extreme fatigue. Everything hurt. Forcing your eyes to stay open, you leaned up to look at the damage.

 

“Shit.”

 

Quietly hissing once you caught sight of the large bruise forming on your rib cage. Turning the upper half of your body to the side to test it. As soon as your body made half turn, pain floored you. Biting into your bottom lip hard to keep from whimpering. I definitely broke a rib… how’d it go so wrong, why did this have to happen?!

 

Tightly Shutting your eyes, tears that you tried so hard to keep back fell freely down your face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a little over seven years since monsters were freed from the underground and five years since they were finalized as full-fledged citizens. Being such, It wasn’t uncommon to see monsters walking around town. Still, you never expected to see skeleton monsters walk into the store, especially because it was close to Halloween.

 

Staring wide-eyed for a moment before managing to close your mouth as not to be rude. I thought they were plastic for a minute there. Putting your work smile on, you happily greeted them.

 

“Welcome! Can I help you find anything today?”

 

The shorter one gave you a harsh glare as the taller one leaned down slightly, bowing with a wide smile.

 

“HELLO HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I ARE NEW TO TOWN AND WANTED TO KNOW WHERE YOU MIGHT KEEP THE SPAGHETTI?”

 

Wincing at his loud tone you still smiled. I think my ears are bleeding. Ignoring the shorter skeletons stare you nodded happily before walking in the direction of the pasta aisle.

 

“If you follow me its right this way.”

 

The second you were in the aisle the tall skeleton rushed past you with elation. He looked so thrilled as he looked over the types of spaghetti, his bright smile falling into confusion for a moment before looking towards you.

 

“IS THIS SPAGHETTI?”  

 

He was holding a box of bow tie pasta towards you. I guess, I mean it is pasta.

 

“Yes, it is, in fact, spaghetti comes in a lot of different colors and shapes.”

 

To prove your point you grabbed a bag of cartwheel pasta or otherwise known as ruote pasta. Showing him the bag, a bright smile on your face as he smiled with you.

 

“SANS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY HAVE SO MANY KINDS OF SPAGHETTI!”

 

Excitement radiated from him as he bounced in place, staring at his brother who, unbeknownst to you, was standing directly behind you. His deep gravelly voice rumbling through your chest.

 

“it's pretty cool bro.”         

You took a large step forward to get away from him. When did he get behind me? Shrugging the uncomfortable feeling off you looked back to the tall skeleton.

 

“If you need help with anything else just call me.”

 

Moving to walk away, his loud voice boomed again.

 

“AND WHAT WOULD YOUR NAME BE?"

 

You gave him your best work smile, pointing to your name tag.

 

“I’m Y/n.”

 

Seeming pleased with your answer, he nodded before turning back to the pasta. However, the shorter skeleton wasn’t done with you, speaking from just behind you. Why does he feel the need to be directly behind me!? Turning around to face him fully, you were perturbed as he gave a hard yank to his empty eye socket.

 

“If it's not a bother, mind pointing me to the ketchup?”

 

Nodding your head as you gave a closer look to this skeleton. His blue hoodie had old stains on it, and the large gaping hole in his head had small indents from being hit with a lot of force so it was a safe guess to say he was hit hard by something. The hand that was currently yanking on his empty eye socket had clawed tips, and the lit eye light was a deep crimson. As you continued to stare at him, he became visibly uncomfortable, causing you to flush from embarrassment. Coughing into your hand, you shut your eyes to compose yourself before putting your work smile back on.

 

“Right this way.”

 

The minute you got to the condiment aisle you heard Sam's unmistakable voice from the speakers, smiling slightly as he spoke your name.

 

“Y/n to the front for a speedy check out.”

 

Feeling content you sigh, pressing the mic on your headset.

 

“With a customer at the moment, be down in a few.”

 

Turning back to the skeleton, he looked surprised, eye light contracting slightly. You must have made a weird face because he looked even more confused. Deciding it was best to just do this quickly so you could help out the newbie at the front, you gave your normal sales spiel.

 

“We have a few different kinds of ketchup as you can see. I would suggest Muir Glen organic tomato ketchup since it has the best flavor, but you can’t go wrong with Heinz since it’s cheap and tastes good...if you need help finding anything else feel free to call me.”

 

Leaving him to his own devices, you quickly made your way to the counter. There was Shelby, frantically apologizing to a customer who was clearly pissed. As soon as you were behind Shelby, the furious women pointed at you.

 

“This is your manager, right!”

 

Without waiting for a response she scowled before speaking again.

 

“I saw one of those, things. Come in here! Your employee won’t remove them. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!”

 

Some of her spit flew from her mouth as she started to yell. You calmed yourself enough to speak with as little irritation as you could muster.

 

“What thing are you talking about?”

 

As if on cue, the tallest skeleton came out of the aisle. The women now pointing at him, pure animosity in her eyes.

 

“That thing!”

 

Doing a double take, making sure she was indeed pointing at the skeleton monster. Really? Turning back to the woman.

 

“I need you to leave.”

 

Her furious face turned into confusion for a moment before looking appalled.

 

“Are you picking that thing over your own kind!?”

 

“Really!? He’s not a thing! He is a person! Like you and like me. He is in no way, shape or forms a thing! So, I’m going to ask you nicely again. Please leave.”

 

You hadn’t realized how stressed out you were until you snapped at the women. Relaxing after your outburst, the women just scoffed, leaving with a huff.

 

Shelby looked like she was going to be sick.

 

“How about you take your lunch break now.”

 

Smiling softly, you stroked her back in a reassuring way. She nodded weakly, moving to leave. I guess I’m on cash till she gets back. The long line of customers dispersed as the skeletons walked into the line.    

 

“HELLO AGAIN HUMAN Y/N! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE IN FINDING THE SPAGHETTI!”

 

Dropping at least twenty boxes of pasta on the counter, he smiled brightly at you. Which looked terrifying because his jagged teeth stood out more with his large grin. Still, you found it somewhat endearing. Looking beside him, his brother had just placed a bottle of Muir Glen organic tomato ketchup and Heinz on the counter.

 

You couldn’t but smile, seeing he took your suggestion. You decided to do something nice for them because they seemed like nice people, not to mention you were feeling sympathetic towards them for being judged based on their looks. As you finished scanning the items, the total was $44.73.

 

“Give me one second.”

 

Both of the skeletons gave you a quizzical stare. You grabbed your key from your pocket to override the system, giving them a 65% discount. The shorter skeleton now looked shocked as the price dropped to $15.66. Your smile grew as he looked perplexed, going so far as to point to the price.

“I think your machine is broken, it just dropped from 44 dollars to 15.”

 

Shaking your head before speaking again.

 

“No, it's fine. I just gave you a discount.”

 

“WOWIE BROTHER! WE SHOULD SHOP HERE ALL THE TIME!”

 

The shorter skeleton didn’t say anything, just stared at you while putting his card into the machine. The second they left a swarm of customers appeared.  _ This is going to be a long day. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the days wore on with no sight of the skeletons, you started to think they wouldn’t be back. Not that you would blame them after that rude women made a scene; even if they didn’t see it they could have very well heard it.

 

After two more weeks, the skeletons came back, the shorter one making a beeline to you from the doors.

 

“Is there a monster discount or not?”

 

Taken aback for a moment, you shake your head.

 

“Why did we have a discount last time?”

 

You could tell he was getting frustrated as his fingers started tapping on the counter in a rhythmic beat.

 

“I just wanted to.”

 

His fingers stopped moving, as he stares at you clearly lost. His brother joined him after another moment with a bright and friendly smile.

 

“HELLO AGAIN HUMAN Y/N!”

 

“Hello again, Mr. Skeleton.”

 

The amusement in your tone didn’t go unnoticed by the shorter skeleton as it seemed to shock him out of his stupor. He glared at you before glancing at the taller one, who was intently watching you.

 

“I DON’T BELIEVE WE INTRODUCED OURSELVES. I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS. “

 

“I’m Y/n as you already know, It’s a pleasure.”

 

Papyrus looked pleased with himself as he grabbed Sans by the hood, dragging him away to the pasta aisle, and leaving you to work the counter in peace. After about twenty minutes or so, they were back. Sans kept glaring at you as you scanned and bagged the items when you had finished you caught him looking at the total. Smiling to yourself as you override the system again giving them the 65% discount.

 

Sans eye light widened as he saw the price drop from $52.68 to $18.44.  Seeing his shocked face gave you a thrill, wanting to see it again you decided to do this from now on.

 

“Your total is $18.44.”

 

“why?”

 

“You guys seem nice.”

 

After they left, you found yourself excited about your next meeting with the skeletons.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As you had more meeting with them over the next few months you noticed them becoming more animated around you; Sans even stopped glaring whenever he saw you! You didn’t know when it had happened, but it seemed you had become friends with them, even joking around with sans, who to your surprise had an extremely dark sense of humor. Eventually, Papyrus invited you to dinner at their place.

 

“PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME Y/N!”

 

As you walked through the door into the quaint home, your eyes spotted a few strange things. Like the rock with sprinkles around it, or the sock laying on the tv. Smiling softly as sans brushed past you, you could have sworn he lingered a moment too long.

 

“Hey sans? Why do you have a rock on a paper plate?”

 

You were bathed in red as his eye light stared at you, his face confused for a moment before grinning.

 

“It’s our pet rock.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. That’s adorable! As soon as you managed to catch your breath to look at Sans fully you saw his eye light turned into a heart for a moment before he blinked. That is so cool! I wonder if it can turn into any other shapes!? Before you could ask Papyrus walked in from the kitchen clearly confused.

 

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY Y/N?”

 

“Nothing papyrus, just laughing for no reason.”

 

He seemed puzzled.

 

“DO ALL HUMANS DO THAT?”

 

Chuckling at his lack of knowledge about humans, nodding your head while you calmed down enough to speak normally, you made another mental note to tell Papyrus more about humans. Mostly because of last time.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had just started your period and were doubled over in pain from the cramps at work when Papyrus and Sans came into the store, your skin had paled slightly and you were sweating a bit. Papyrus seemed to take note of your condition first as he rushed to you.

 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN Y/N?! YOU LOOK SICK!?”

 

You managed to muster enough strength to meet his gaze, waving your hand weakly in dismissal.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just cramps.”

 

Just then a predictably bad one hit you causing you to curl up again. Why does it always feel like I’m being stabbed!?! Clenching your stomach in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. Sans looked mildly concerned as he walked over to join his brother.  

 

“WHAT ARE CRAMPS?”

 

This dumbfounded you. How could they not know about crumps? Haven’t they ever gotten a muscle cramp before?! Oh, right. Skeletons. Taking a minute to catch your breath again. Papyrus and Sans waited patiently.

 

The instant the cramp ended you decided you needed to take your break, pressing the mic on your headgear.

 

“I need to take a break, can I have someone come up.”

 

Papyrus looked perplexed as you spoke.

 

“WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF?”

Sam voice could be heard through the headset.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

You could only feel gratitude for having sam on shift. He was the only other employee who wasn’t in constant need of supervision. Taking a deep calming breath you look up to meet Papyrus and Sans gaze. Shockingly Sans seemed to be visibly worried about you from what you could tell, his grin was tense, eye light dimmer than usual. Still, it made you kinda happy to see that you were closer than before.

 

“I was just talking to my co-worker Sam.”

 

Sans seemed to tense after you said Sam’s name before you could think about it more Papyrus spoke again.

 

“I’M STILL CONFUSED, WHAT ARE THESE SO CALLED CRAMPS THAT ARE CAUSING YOU SUCH DISCOMFORT?!”

 

“Um. With human females like myself… When our bodies are mature enough we can start giving birth to children, however. When we don’t get pregnant we get periods..”

 

Papyrus and Sans looked stumped, causing you to feel more awkward.  

 

“Periods are a monthly occurrence when a woman isn’t pregnant…Our egg that isn’t fertilized has to be pushed out so our bodies use muscle contractions and blood to push it out.”

 

Sans looked horrified while Papyrus was dismayed.

 

“THAT’S WHERE IT WAS COMING FROM! ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!? ISN’T BLOOD SUPPOSED TO STAY IN YOUR BODY?”

 

“Yeah, isn’t your blood needed for your survival!?”

 

“Well, yes. Generally speaking. But with periods it’s different because we need to bleed in order to stay healthy and it’s only about a 4 tablespoons that we lose, so we won’t die but it hurts a lot.”

 

“As long as you’re not gonna die.”

 

Sam just turned the corner, walking towards you with a heating pad in his hand. You almost jumped for joy when you spotted it.

 

“Hey Y/n, I thought you might need this.”

 

You completely missed the looks being traded by Sans and Papyrus as you hugged Sam for a second out of joy.

 

“Wait, how did you know I was on my period?”

 

He smiled softly as he pointed to the headgear.

 

“You forgot to press the button again to turn off the mic.”

 

If you could drop dead now would have been the time; your face burned as you grabbed the heating pad, mumbling a quick thanks before hurrying away. Unfortunately for you, Sans and Papyrus decided to follow you, stopping midway to the bathroom you turn to face them again.

 

“Guys I’m gonna need a minute by myself but I’ll be right back.”

 

Sans grimaced as Papyrus nodded giving you a worried look, making you feel guilty over leaving.

 

“I’m not going to die, I’ll be back in 2 minutes, okay?”

 

Papyrus perked up a bit before smiling.

 

“AFTER THOSE 2 MINUTES ARE UP I WILL COME IN TO RETRIEVE YOU! I SWEAR IT!”

 

“You really shouldn’t.”

 

“NONSENSE! I ALREADY SWORE IT! AS A FORMER MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD I SHALL NOT FAIL!”

 

You would have tried to argue with him but you felt a wet sensation starting, knowing all too well what that meant you hurried to the bathroom without another thought.

 

Papyrus wasn’t lying, the second you were done and washing your hands he burst through the door.

 

“I’M HERE TO RETRIEVE YOU!”

 

He picked you up like you were nothing, easily lifting you over his shoulder as he quickly exited the bathroom. Once outside he placed you back down, taking the heating pad out of your pocket you lifted your blouse up to wrap it around your stomach. The relief was instant.

 

“what is that?

 

Sans was pointing to the heating pad as he asked, though his face looked pissed. Deciding to ignore his facial expression, you explained.

 

“It's a heating pad, women use these and other items to keep the pain away.”

 

“HOW DOES THAT HELP?!”

 

Trying to answer all of their questions took all of your breaks and you still didn’t get through it all but it did make your boring day a little bit better. It also gave you a chance to talk to Sam more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After reminiscing for a moment you laughed again before answering Papyrus.

 

“yes, it’s pretty normal for humans to laugh at nothing.”

 

“THATS VERY INTERESTING...DINNER WILL BE READY SOON! SANS, PLEASE KEEP HER COMPANY WHILE I AM IN THE KITCHEN.”

 

Papyrus threw Sans a large wink which made Sans started to sweat. Weird. As soon as Papyrus left to go back into the kitchen Sans was practically glued to your side, making casual conversation with you. If you hadn’t known better you would have thought he was flirting with you, like when the praying mantis came on the tv and was eating its mate.

 

“I didn’t know praying mantises were cannibals.”

 

“If I were a cannibal, I’d cannibalize your heart.”

 

You turned to stare at him with a small smirk on your face as he started to sweat.

 

“That wasn’t even funny. You could have done way better like… Did you hear about the cannibal spider that ate his uncle’s wife?”

 

He looked amused as he shook his head.

 

“no.”

 

“He was an aunteater.”

 

His eye light turned into a heart again but just like before Papyrus interrupted your thoughts.

 

“Y/N!?”

 

“Yeah Papyrus?”

 

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen dressed in the girliest apron you’d ever seen. Trying your best not to laugh at him as he put his hands on his hips.

 

“I SEEMED TO HAVE RUN OUT... OF TOMATOES... I WILL BE BACK SOON.”

 

Papyrus threw another exaggerated wink to Sans as he left. What is up with him today? Sans started tapping the arm of the couch as soon as he left. Knowing he only did that when he was thinking deeply you asked.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

He continues to tap away for another minute or two before he turned to look at you. The lighthearted atmosphere was replaced with a tense one as his face grin became strained.

 

“y/n… I wanted to ask you if you… are you looking for a mate?”

You weren’t expecting that, you had thought you were just friends. Not to mention you had a crush on Sam. Just let him down gently. You placed your hand on his knee which in retrospect probably gave him false hope.

 

“Sans I like you as a friend… but I’m flattered.”

 

His eye light extinguished which made you instantly uncomfortable. You pulled your hand away, giving him a soft smile before speaking again.

 

“I think I should go.”

 

As you stood up he yanked his normally empty eye socket hard. Winching at the sight you tried to leave but stopped when you heard him mumble something.

 

“What was that?”

 

“It’s cause of that sam guy, right?”

 

He looked so angry, eye light fuzzy. Kind of like tv static. As he stood up to his full height you felt your natural born instincts kick in and you tried to make a run for it, your body wouldn’t budge.

 

“It’s no problem. I’ll just get rid of him and you’ll be my mate, right!”

 

Swallowing your fear you managed to speak, be it quieter than you wanted.   

 

“Sans, let's not do anything crazy. Okay?”

 

He yanked his eye socket again, his grin growing as he closed the distance between you.

“Bet you thought it was harmless flirting. Never thought I’d be interested in you, did you?”

He closed the distance easily, taking you by the chin so you were looking directly into his eye light. It unnerved you as he seemed to be looking through you.

 

“I’m not the type of guy to take rejection well.”

 

Sudden pain erupted from your head before you fell unconscious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Waking up in an unfamiliar place wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the mangled corpse in front of you. His lifeless eyes bore into you as you sat there unable to process for a moment. The longer you stared, the more familiar he looked until it clicked.

 

“Sa-sam?”

 

You choked back a sob as you decided you had to get away. When you moved your arm, the sound of clinking metal echoed in the room, looking down at your wrist you were stunned to see you had been chained to the bedpost.

 

“No...no, no, no. This can’t be happening!”

 

in a panic you started to yank your chained wrist frantically; once your sore wrist started to become inflamed you stopped, remembering Sans and what he said. A sudden wave of nausea floored you, causing you to throw up.  

You could feel that familiar burning sensation behind your eyes threatening to break free. Knowing that now was definitely not the time to break down, you took a deep breath of the foul air. You managed to stifle your gagging.   

Pulling the handcuff weakly an idea popped into your head. Not wasting any time you use as much saliva as you could to lather your hand, using your other one to squash it. Your hand crack in a few places as you squeezed your hand through.   

 

You took a few seconds to breathe a sigh of relief, before creeping to the door as slowly as you could, being wary of any sound the floor made. The door creaked as you pushed it open, peering out the door into the hallway. It felt so cold and empty as you walked through, pausing at the top of the stairs to listen.

 

You knew it was only a minute or two but it felt like a lifetime, and your adrenaline kicking in made it worse as your body screamed to start booking it down the stairs and out the door. Forcing yourself to go down each step slowly, you finally managed to get to the door only to find it locked from the outside. Yanking it harder than before just to make sure it wasn’t jammed you heard a grunt from upstairs.

 

Not giving yourself enough time to think about what you were doing you sprinted towards the largest window you could see. You needed to break it before you could go through it, strengthen your resolve balling your hand into a fist you punched throw the glass.

 

Two things happened simultaneously; you threw yourself out of the broken window as the sounds of heavy footfalls rushed toward you. You landed on a dead tree, your body bouncing upwards from the impact.

 

Thinking better than to look back, you shot up from the tree dashing into the snowy woods. Everywhere you looked was unfamiliar, as you ran past a squirrel you were shocked to see a bear trap spring into action. The poor creature never had a chance; however, thanks to seeing that you knew there were traps hidden just under the sheet of fresh snow.

 

You froze as you surveyed the area, noting a small path of almost completely covered footprints in the snow. Taking this chance you barrelled down it. Taking a sharp turn you slipped being launched over a small patch of snow into a tree. Lucky for you, you were hidden just behind a slightly larger tree.

 

The sound of crunching snow could be heard coming closer until it stopped as Papyrus voice cut through the silence.

 

“I GO THIS WAY, YOU TAKE THAT WAY!”

 

You were panicking as the footsteps closed in.  _ Please don’t find me! _ He paused, the following silence deafening. Straining yourself as you try your hardest to ignore your racing heartbeat.  _ Move on! Please move on! _

 

It felt like an eternity before the sound of snow crunching was heard again. Still, you didn’t move a muscle, knowing all too well how good his hearing was. After the sound got further away, you finally released the breath you were holding, gasping in air greedily.

 

Frigid air nipped your delicate skin as you leaned into the tree bark. Your injured leg throbbed in pain, the adrenaline fading away only to be replaced by extreme fatigue. Everything hurt. Forcing your eyes to stay open, you leaned up to look at the damage.

 

“Shit.”

 

Quietly hissing once you caught sight of the large bruise forming on your rib cage, you turned the upper half of your body to the side to test it. As soon as your body made half turn, pain floored you. You bit into your bottom lip hard to keep from whimpering. _ I definitely broke a rib… how’d it go so wrong, why did this have to happen?! _

 

Tightly Shutting your eyes, tears that you tried so hard to keep back fell freely down your face.

 

A familiar chuckle sounded from in front of you, snapping your head to stare into that Crismon eye light. He looked aggravated and disgruntled as he continued to chuckle dryly.  

 

“Didn’t like the gift I left you?” 

 

Your mind raced desperately to find a way out of this situation, causing you to become hysterical, sobbing loudly as you tried to force your fatigued body to stand, to run. Sans looked extremely unimpressed as he got closer to you catching your flailing arms with ease.  

 

“N-no, please.”

 

He remained emotionless as he stared you down causing a new sense of trepidation to race through you.  _ What if he decides I’m too much of a bother to keep around, what if he just got bored of me!? He’s going to kill me!  _ Pulling your arms up, he pinned them with up with one of his hands, his other caressing your cheek catching stray tears as they fell.

 

“you won't get another chance.”  

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i tried... I'm hoping you liked it! but if you didn't i understand! i'm still a novice so it'll take me a while to get better at writing!
> 
> but i'm not giving up!


End file.
